


A Christmas Story

by PontiusHermes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Christmas, Cute, Cute!Newt, Gen, Kindness, Love, Niffler, Storytelling, Sweet, non-romantic, short length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Christmas fic.Newt spends Christmas with the creatures in his suitcase.





	

Most of the creatures in his suitcase had no concept of Christmas, Newt knew. He still visited them all especially for the occasion, wished them Merry Christmas. The niffler got a bauble for its collection, and Pickett got to ride around on Newt's shoulder for the day.

Second to last he visited the mooncalves and fed them. They never seemed to get full. He smiled at the clamouring mooncalves. 'No more; you'll get fat. Oh, alright then, one more each, since it's Christmas…' He distributed another round of pellets and left the mooncalves to feed and murmur contentedly.

He had saved the Obscurus for last. 'Hello,' he murmured. 'Christmas today. You remember Christmas? Ever get some presents? Eat special food?' He shrugged. The obscurus' writhing seemed to slow, become a little softer. 'Do you mind if I spend the rest of Christmas with you? I know we can't really do much, but I don't mind sitting here. Is that OK?' He smiled tentatively, and spoke gently. 'I could tell you a story -- a Christmas story. Would that be OK? Do you know the one about the Little Match Girl? I'm pretty sure Muggles tell that one too. I could do the happy version…'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
